


Blue eyes

by LaCaiy



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bottom Clark, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCaiy/pseuds/LaCaiy
Summary: 标题：blue eyes作者：CCBeta：@TentacleHCp:Bruce/Clark分级：nc-17系列：炖肉三十题之第一次Summary：肉怎么会需要这种东西呢？好吧，打着pwp的名号其实本文一半都不是肉【土下座】，反正就是大总裁和小记者的一夜情。警告:ooc，老腊肉，不好吃，作者年迈ed肾力不足。肉的后期我都不知道自己在写什么只想草草结束这种事我会说吗……请假装我们还在过圣诞……





	

————————————————————————————

 

Bruce几乎是第一眼就注意到了那个黑色卷发的青年，这很不可思议，他极少被这种类型的人吸引，特别是男人——好吧，确切来说，是从来没有。

他甚至无法说出对方具体哪点吸引了他，目光所随的陌生青年笨手笨脚的，进宴会厅不到三分钟就已经撞上了好几个人，配着他身上宽大老土的西装，给人一种笨拙又沉重的感觉。与他身边漂亮明艳又干练精致的女伴完全相反。

Bruce倒是认出了那位女伴，星球日报的明星记者，普利策女王Lois Lane。他曾经接受过她的采访，对方敏锐的新闻直觉及犀利的言辞让他多花了点功夫来应付。Bruce欣赏这样美丽强势的女人，各方面上的。不过此时，他的兴趣更多的在那个大概是从乡下来的小镇男孩身上。

青年正与Lane小姐交谈着，露出笑容时可以看到两颗可爱的虎牙，红润的嘴唇形状完美，鼻梁至下巴的模样都足够赏心悦目，只可惜脸上宽大的眼镜模糊了他下半边脸深邃坚挺的线条。镜片在宴会厅的灯光下反射着光，令有一段距离的Bruce难以看清青年的眼睛。他的个子足够高，或许只比六英尺四的Bruce稍矮上几英寸，不合身的廉价西装将他的身体曲线遮遮掩掩地拢住，看似乏味却有种欲盖弥彰的性感。

Bruce几乎是怀着期待又旖旎的心情，猜想着那过时粗糙的布料之下包裹的是怎样一副身躯，或许平庸寡味，亦或隐藏着难得一见的火辣。他一边好整以暇地啜着杯中的液体，享受伏特加滑过喉头的冷冽的刺激，一边因为对方的一举一动而嘴角噙笑。

不出片刻，从他们两人身边窜出了一个英俊的年轻人，普利策女王露出笑容，自然而亲昵地挽上对方的手臂。Bruce挑眉，留意到三人十分熟稔地交流着，几句话过后Lane小姐挽着年轻人的手走向舞池。

青年冲离去的两人挥手，在他转回身的一瞬间，Bruce捕捉到了镜片下一闪而过的迷人得令人目眩神迷的蓝色。

Bruce手上一顿，微微眯起了眼，站直身将手中的酒一饮而尽，酒杯搁置在桌上，大步朝着他注视许久的人走去。

也许他今晚有足够的时间拿下那副眼镜，仔细欣赏端详他的眼睛。他还可以怀着一种寻宝、又像是拆礼物般的心情，亲手将男人身上过时的衣物一件件剥下来，以证西装之下是否如他方才脑中想象的那般。

他很快走到了青年面前，对方抬起头与他四目相对，讶异的表情正如Bruce意料中。双眸透过镜片折射着不甚明晰的光芒。

Bruce捕捉到那一闪而逝的、惯见的好感。他露出了一个慵懒又自信的微笑，对青年伸出一只手掌，“Bruce Wayne。”

 

***

**

*

Bruce预想过这个夜晚会十分的迷人，不过现实好得出乎他想象。

在宴会厅中短暂的交谈里他知道了对方的名字叫Clark Kent，是星球日报的记者，堪萨斯来的小镇男孩。小家伙正经又青涩的样子完美地符合了他的身份，腼腆的笑容是Bruce难得一见的干净淳朴，他会因为Bruce溢于表面的魅力双颊发红，因为他灼热的视线羞涩窘迫，因为他暧昧的调情手足无措，可爱得让Bruce越发觉得走过来是个正确的决定，即使他还没能透过那该死的镜片看清吸引他前来的漂亮眼睛。

他想过或许他该花更多的时间去了解一下Clark，不那么急切，而是礼貌地进行一次约会，逐渐地拉近彼此的距离。然而他们聊得越多，他越是无法忍受再浪费更多的时间而不是去触碰他的男孩，触碰他脸上的红晕和漂亮的嘴唇，还有那双发亮的眼睛……噢，那双该死的、始终被厚重的镜片遮挡住的眼睛，让他越发想要一窥究竟。

更多的了解可以等到以后，现在来做一些双方都期待的事绝对不会有错。

而此刻，在大都会他的某一处高级寓所，看着手脚都不知道该往哪摆的Clark，Bruce感到前所未有的愉悦与期待。

 

Clark无疑是紧张的。

他偷偷地瞥着正解着袖扣的年长男人，不安地攥紧手指，有些懊恼自己的一时冲动。他避开男人像要把他拆吃入腹的视线，却忍不住结结巴巴地答应对方并不隐晦的邀约。他几乎在那个瞬间就后悔了，即便他的的确确倾慕这个年长他十岁的男人，却还是没有时髦到来玩一夜情。

他将行为错乱的多数原因归咎于自己可能陷入了一种震惊无措的情绪——为男人今晚表现出的愉悦心情与和善态度。他忽然没由来地感到一阵愤怒， _这个冷漠又易怒的、可恶的男人……_ Clark在心里带着些怨气地腹诽，又惆怅地承认或许他就是无法抗拒他，也不想错过……

“你在想什么，男孩。”

Bruce低沉的声音勾回他乱跑的思绪。

他的称呼令Clark感到脸红，他不安地抬起头，看见坐在床边已经脱下外套领带马甲的Bruce对他伸出了一只手。Clark完全是下意识地跨前两步，握住了他的手。

拉奥在上，他还来不及为自己的顺从震惊，就被年长的男人顺势一拉，屁股稳稳地坐在对方结实的大腿上，腰间被一只有力的手臂牢牢的箍住。Bruce另一只宽大的手掌抚上他的脸侧，轻轻地磨搓着。Clark僵直着身子，紧张地想要减轻自己的体重带给男人的负担，却在男人重重地掐了一下后腰后放弃，老老实实地靠在他结实的胸膛上。

单薄的白衬衫更显得Bruce肩膀宽阔，解开的扣子露出的胸膛上有几道陈旧的疤痕，饱胀的肌肉几乎要破开衣物，甚至比身为氪星人的Clark还要强壮。下巴性感的胡渣，薄而带笑的嘴唇，深色的瞳孔，鬓角隐隐的灰发，无一不体现了男人的英俊与魅力非凡，身上残留的烟草与伏特加的气味亦令他全身发软，方才那点微不足道的懊恼瞬间就被Clark抛之脑后，完全沉醉在他的魅力中。

Bruce满意地看着Clark羞涩却躲不开自己样子，亲昵地用自己的鼻子磨蹭着着他，在他脸上落下一个个亲吻，炙热的呼吸喷洒在他的颈侧，大掌顺着他的侧脸滑下他的脖颈，将它掌握在手中。舌尖毫不费力地就入侵了微张的红唇，用一种极富侵略性的挑着他的唇舌纠缠，舔舐他口中的每一个角落。

Clark的手徒劳地抵在对方健壮的胸膛上，却软绵绵的毫无反抗之力，鼻尖满是年长的男人富有侵略性的气味，一吻后他像被抽空了所有的力气，软软地瘫在Bruce的怀里。

Bruce的手灵活地动作着，他当然不会忘记早已存在于脑中的旖旎幻想——对这具身体的探索。他的男孩是甜蜜的，那张远比看上去更诱人的嘴唇已经证明了这一点。而Bruce此刻就像在剥离糖纸一般，把Clark身上不合身的衣物一件件脱下，期待他给自己带来更多的惊喜。

扯去伪装后裸露的果实比惊喜更好，好得远远超出他想象。Bruce盯着那可以称作完美的肉体，眼中满是赞叹。饱满的胸膛，劲瘦的腰身和平坦结实的腹部，每一块肌肉都犹如精心雕刻一般，没有一丝多余，肌理的线条充满着力量。他忍不住一手覆上那漂亮的胸膛，揉捏着饱满的胸肌，触感却意外的柔软。

“呜……”Clark因为他的动作发出小声的呻吟，雪白的胸膛泛起淡淡的红色，两点殷红在漂亮的胸膛上格外诱人，Bruce顺从欲望咬上一边那点小小的坚挺，将它含在口中啃咬逗弄，另一只手也恶劣地拉扯着敏感的肉粒。直到把它们玩得红肿不堪才不舍地放开。

他将有些失神的青年放倒在柔软的大床上，摘下他的眼镜，揭开了整个夜晚最为魂牵梦萦的期待。那确是一双极其美丽的清澈眼睛，像是将碧空收入了其中那般蓝得惊人。Bruce赞叹着，他甚至开始庆幸它们一直被遮掩在镜片之下，又忍不住嫉妒地想着还有谁曾见过它们朦胧含雾陷入情欲的模样。这样的美丽该是独一无二的，独属于Bruce Wayne的、未曾被发掘的宝藏。

“Wayne先生？”Clark喊着他的名字，双眼湿润地微抬起身，Bruce注视着他时间久得令他不安。

“你真是美好得出乎我的想象……”Bruce俯身在他耳边低声呢喃着，充满磁性的声音带着蛊惑，“还有，叫我Bruce。”他伸出舌头舔弄青年敏感的耳廓，立刻满意地感觉到怀里人的颤栗。

Clark抖着身子软绵绵地倒回床上，连声线也微微颤抖，顺从地喊他:“B……Bruce……”

Bruce嘉奖地吻在他的脸侧，从脖颈至锁骨吻咬啃噬，顺着胸腹一路向下，最后利落地扒下他下身最后的衣物，分开他的双腿干脆地含住了那已经抬头的欲望。

“Bruce！”Clark瞪大了眼睛惊喘出声，陌生的刺激让他几乎要尖叫起来，他双手紧张地探入埋在他腿间头颅柔软的发丝中，却不敢用力，费力扭动着身子却逃不开对方温热的口腔，只能被动地接受Bruce给予的快感。

“不行……Bruce……”湿润的快感带来的刺激太超过了，他承受不住呜咽着哀求起来，乞求年长的男人放过他，却只换来对方更加卖力的吸吮。他恶劣地想让糖果一般的青年变得更加美味，像是焦糖一点点融化，再被熬炼得更加浓郁甜美。

这太刺激了。Clark忍不住流出生理的泪水。比起生理上的快感，Bruce这样的男人含着他的欲望这件事本身心理上的冲击更令Clark难以自持，他开始小声地啜泣，不自觉地扭动着身子上前渴求。从Bruce走向他开始，今晚都美好得远远超出他的想象。高潮的瞬间他发出破碎的呻吟，眼前满是白茫茫的星点。

他高潮失神的眼眸让直起身的Bruce本就肿胀的下身更是涨得发痛。迫不及待的手指沾着润滑顺势滑入隐秘的洞口，Bruce不等他适应就迅速探入第二根，他转动着手指，火热柔软的内壁紧紧吸附着他的手指，像是要把他的手指融化。草草第做了扩张，他便再也忍不住地抽出手指，拍了拍Clark结实的臀部。

Bruce扯下裤子，解放了被束缚已久的欲望，坚挺的大家伙重重地拍打在Clark的臀部，Clark几乎是立刻发出了一阵呜咽，理论上的钢铁之躯软成一团，腰身被Bruce及时一把捞住，柔顺地随着男人的摆弄摆出对方想要的姿势。

他无助地垂下头，抵着柔软的枕头，这个角度刚好可以看见那个在他臀缝间磨蹭的巨大硬热，Bruce的肉棒大得超乎他想象，喉咙发出一声不明的咕噜声，一边恐惧一边期待着。被扩张过的肉穴一张一合，像是在请他的进入。

Bruce的忍耐也到了尽头，硕大的龟头撑开最外圈的肌肉，开始深入他的体内。当Bruce粗硬的肉棒完全操进他体内时，Clark忍不住闷哼一声。于此同时，Bruce也发出了一声舒服的喟叹。青年的体内过分紧致却又柔软得惊人，火热的内壁将他的肉刃紧紧的包裹住，极致的快感让Bruce忍不住抽撤起来，一次又一次地深入他渴望已久的身体里，该死的他早就该这么做。

Clark在高强度的性爱中剧烈地喘息着，粗长的火热像是抵到了他的肠胃，烫伤了他的五脏六腑。一下一下快速有力的抽插像是要将他顶穿。“Bruce……Bruce……”他带着哭腔喊着正在他身上驰骋的男人的名字，“慢、慢点，Bruce……”

他因为无法适应而扭动身体，却像天赋异禀一般将滚烫的硬物含得更深，从未有过的贯穿感令他无措地哽咽了一声，“怎么……”。Bruce深吸了一口气，从未有过地将抽插的速度放缓，“这是你的第一次吗？Clark？” Bruce忍不住捏住他的下巴，在他耳边询问， Clark像被发现了秘密的孩子一样瞪大了那双含泪的眼睛，火热的肉壁咬得更紧。他的反应再明了不过了，Bruce内心涌上一股满足与强烈的独占欲，他嘉奖一般亲吻着他的肩颈，温柔地揉捏他的臀部，“放松宝贝。”

Clark因为陌生的称呼而颤抖，尽管他应该知道如同Bruce这样的花花公子对这类称呼应该信手拈来，可此时此刻，就在现在，Clark被年长的男人缓慢地疼爱着，而对方绷紧在他身上的肌肉足以显示他忍耐得有多艰难。他逐渐放松下来，然后在对方“真听话，我的宝贝”的赞美中逐渐融化。Bruce再度握住他的腰肢，不再那么剧烈地，而是缓慢而深入地，一下又一下地抽插，粗大的茎身被湿软的肠肉吞进去又留恋的从里面抽出来，每一下都擦过敏感的前列腺。

“喜欢我这样疼爱你吗，男孩？”Bruce低声问道，包含欲望的声音传入Clark的耳中足以使他高潮。而Bruce也无法坚持更久，青年每一个细微的反应都堪称缩时利器，足以击碎情场老手的绅士面具。律动的速度开始快了起来，每一下都让Clark咬住嘴唇溢出呻吟，每一下都几乎将他干进床垫。

Clark完全顺从地承受住对方的节奏，因为连续被顶到了敏感点而大叫出声，“不要这样……”早已重新充血的勃起剧烈弹跳，摩擦在Bruce的腹肌上流出一滩令人羞耻的前液，“我快……不要……Bruce……”

“这样？”Bruce恶劣地停下来碾磨被他寻找到的甜蜜的敏感点，青年不得不一口咬住Bruce的肩膀阻止疯狂的尖叫。突如其来的疼痛刺激了Bruce，仿佛刚才的一切都只是玩闹一般，他低声诅咒，然后开始不顾一切地疯狂顶入。Clark的腿被羞耻地掰至极限，随着Bruce的动作摆动腰肢，吞吐着巨大的欲望。“……不要忍住，宝贝，我喜欢这样。”

Clark几乎将嘴唇咬破，他拼命摇头，眼泪因为快感再度汹涌而出，漂亮纯洁的脸上淫靡的表情令Bruce近乎疯狂，他低吼出声，再也无法组织语言戏弄青年。在即将到达顶点的瞬间，Clark哭喊着猛地抱紧了Bruce。从未有过的悸动里，Bruce毫不犹豫地吻住了青年的嘴唇，吞掉对方几乎无法承受的尖叫。

***

**

*

_“help——！”_

远方尖锐的求救声经由超级听力捕捉传入耳中的一瞬间，Clark睁开澄澈的双眼，他轻轻滑出男人的怀抱，如同梦一般漂浮在半空。男人仍在沉睡，因为手中一空而下意识地皱眉。青年悄无声新地落地，迅速捡起地板散落的衣物替自己穿上。

在跨出窗户前他忍不住扭过头，仅仅是为了私心而落后千分之一秒，看着床上英俊的男人，月光落在他鬓角的灰发与半边脸上。不久前的激情画面在Clark脑中浮现，令他脸颊不住发烫。

他露出一个羞涩的微笑，轻声说了一句：

“晚安，B。”

 

***

**

*

在哥谭深色的夜晚，仰头所见的不仅是夜星，它总是将一切肮脏的罪孽与堕落的邪恶揉入其中，在最深处滋养着黑暗。

结束了每日的夜巡，哥谭的黑暗骑士——蝙蝠侠正站在韦恩大楼的顶端，俯瞰属于他的城市。他极少在身着黑色战衣的时候分神去想另一个身份的事。早在多年前他就已经能够冷静地划清白日与黑暗的距离。

但此刻，湿热的夜风在他脚下盘旋。他的思绪后退至昨日之前，那个趁着今日一样的黑夜从他身边偷偷溜走的青年。也许过几天，他可以前往大都会给他一个介于惊吓与惊喜之间的会面。想到那蓝得惊人的眼里会露出的神采，蝙蝠侠一向冷硬的嘴角勾起些微的弧度。他们总能再次见面，无论男孩逃得有多快。

这样的好心情只持续到某个熟悉的红蓝身影出现在他面前。

迅速抿下嘴角，蝙蝠侠眯起眼，瞪着那个不请自来的氪星威胁。与佐德的大战造成的伤害与不可忽视的威胁让Bruce曾一度想要毁灭他，但在慢慢地研究了解后他暂时将他归入潜在威胁待观察无需立即清除的范围。

他们之间正如其他Bruce发现的超级英雄，像闪电侠绿灯侠那样，打过几次照面，确认彼此的存在，各自守护着自己的城市，心照不宣地维持着互不干扰的状况。

但不代表他会在对方踏入他的领地时默不作声，蝙蝠侠从来算不上友好，对所有人都一样。然而对方就像完全感觉不到自己的不受欢迎一般，总是时不时地穿着他那身碍眼又刺眼的衣服毫无自觉地在他面前乱晃。尽管事情往往会以蝙蝠侠咆哮着“滚出我的哥谭”冷漠地将其驱逐结束。

今天的蝙蝠侠没平时态度那么糟糕，却依旧不在友好的范围。

超人习以为常地听着他的威胁，却没有像之前几次一样，看起来丝毫没有被对方恶劣的态度伤害一般无所谓地离开，而是转了个身，漂浮着与Bruce保持一个平视的高度。

“Batman。”他喊道。又飘近了一点点，那双盯着蝙蝠侠的蓝眼睛闪烁着，精致完美的脸上表情古怪又有点踌躇，嘴唇嚅嗫着想要说些什么。鲜红的披风被夜风扬起，即使在黑暗中也分外醒目，犹如一尾游曳的红鲤。他身上似乎总带着与生俱来的光芒，一但印在注视他的人眼中，就会在视网膜上留下强烈的光影，即使闭上双眼，也久久挥之不去。

他的脚尖悬在半空，轻点在无形的空气中，着着红靴的脚踝部分纤细得近乎脆弱，仿佛握住就能轻易捏断。Bruce手指微动，没由来地感到一丝令喉头发疼的干渴，连带着心里也格外烦躁起来，盯着超人眼神变得越发不友善。他不明白这个不受欢迎的外星人为什么还不离开，到底还有什么要说的？

超人在他忽然尖锐的瞪视下怔愣了一瞬，有些无措地转动眼珠，最终，他只是叹息一般地、轻轻地道了一声：

“晚安，B。”

他说着，勉强弯了弯嘴角，露出了一丝与平日高高在上仿若天神的他不符的落寞情绪，蓝得惊人的眼睛里略过某种意义不明的色彩，随后被纤长的睫毛掩盖。不待蝙蝠侠细看，他便飞快的消失在夜幕中，只余下一阵气流与红披风的残影。

Bruce呼吸一滞，他忽然发现他从未愿意细看过那双眼睛。

超人是完美的，无论是力量上，还是外貌上。蝙蝠侠也无法否认。然而他一直认为，对方外貌上的完美对于他来说毫无意义，超人本身存在的强大威胁才是他关注的要点。

人们总在下方瞻仰超人，赞叹他的强大，为他的力量所震撼，只是那样仰望着便让人有顶礼膜拜的冲动，他既然是这样一个神明般遥不可及高不可攀的存在，那么细看他的一切又有什么意义？又有多少人有这样的机会？

Bruce吞咽了下口水，润了润干燥的喉咙。

他想起了他纯情又放荡的男孩。Clark是乖巧的，温顺的，亲近而鲜活，与超人天差地别。他的Clark也许是坠落凡间的天使，而超人，是众人眼中的高不可攀的神明。 **他们是不一样却完美的神之造物。**

 

的确是很像。他想到，和Clark很像，特别是那双，清澈湛蓝的眼睛。

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 始终陪伴我的儿是我永恒的天使。  
> 从今天开始，我改名叫C拉灯……【升天】


End file.
